


Mine To Me

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: While introducing Addie to a new book, Sarah realizes she has more in common with one of the characters than she first thought.





	Mine To Me

The week after an impromptu girl’s trip Above, Sarah looked out a large window overlooking the hedge maze of the Labyrinth, to find it raining for the third day in a row. She didn’t altogether mind the rain. In fact, something about the noise coupled with the smell of things being washed clean was quite relaxing for her. The same couldn’t be said for her daughter.  


Addie had been going somewhat stir crazy being cooped up inside, and neither Sarah or Jareth could find it in them to blame her. The girl was used to waking with the sun and being gone until one of them all but dragged her back inside when it was too dark to play. Sarah had found herself having to do so in the middle of the afternoon only the day before when she caught the girl stomping around in puddles that ran up to her knees. Addie had protested the entire time, but Sarah was convinced the girl would catch her death if she stayed sopping wet from head to toe even a moment longer.  


Today seemed to be fairing no better.  


Jareth was up to his fluffy hair in paperwork, the goblins were busying themselves with chores around the castle, and the little Princess was quite literally chewing a hole in the hem of one of her few shirts that did not already contain one, as she paced fitfully from one end of the large dining table to the other. Sarah almost laughed. Sometimes she worried that the girl spent too much time with animals and too little with people.  


The thought spurred an idea that Sarah immediately acted upon.  


She left the girl alone for only a handful of moments. Long enough to run upstairs to her room and dig through the stack of books she had acquired Above when her daughter had fallen asleep. When she returned, Addie had in fact chewed through the fabric and looked as if she would turn on her own skin next if her mother did not intervene.  


“No, sweetie,” she said firmly, removing the shirt from Addie’s mouth herself. For a moment, she worried that she sounded a bit too much as if she’d been talking to Merlin instead of her own child, but Addie did not seem bothered in the least.  


“Sorry. I didn’t mean to,” she admitted, “I’m just very bored.”  


_So honest_ , Sarah mused. She remembered Lorelai’s instructions, and gently took Addie’s hand, hoping the girl could feel Sarah’s emotions. She smiled as well to drive her positive feelings forward.  


“It’s okay. Accidents happen. I know you’re bored, too, and I think I’ve found something fun for us to do.”  


“Yeah?” The girl said, hope pulling up the edges of her lips in a playful smile.  


“Mhmm.” Sarah took the book she’d been holding behind her back and offered it to her daughter.  


“ _The Jungle Book_.”  


“Have you ever read it?”  
Addie shook her head.  


“No, but I will!” She made to take off at her typical run, but Sarah had anticipated the movement, and captured the Princess in a hug.  


“Actually, my dear, I was thinking _I_ could read to _you_.” Addie giggled in her arms.  


“I’m big, Momma. I can read by myself.”  


“Well I’m big and I can read by myself, too, but I still like company sometimes.” Sarah smothered the girl with kisses until they both were laughing so hard it hurt. 

 

After calming down, Addie agreed to let her mother read to her. To make things even better, Sarah walked right past her old room and into the one she shared with Jareth. Addie felt her jaw literally hanging open as she watched her mother climb into the enormous bed and pull the covers back for them. It took only the slight wave of the woman’s hand to convince the Princess to join her in the bed, and in short time, they were cuddling under the warmth of heavy blankets.  


“I think you’ll really like this one. It’s about a little boy who grows up in the jungle.”  


“The jungle? How did he survive?” Sarah gave Addie a knowing smile.  


“Well, he is raised by a family of wolves.”  


“No way!” Addie laughed, pulling the sheets up to her eyes.  


“Yep. The male wolf, Akela, is the leader of the pack.”  


“The alpha!”  


“Exactly. His mate, Raksha, is the one that takes in the little boy. They call her The Demon because she’s so strong and fierce. It’s what made Akela want her as his mate.”  


“Just like you and Daddy!”  


Sarah was taken aback at that. She never considered herself strong, much less fierce, but both Jareth and Addie had a habit of not only speaking their feelings, but speaking the truth. Maybe there was something to their words.  


“I suppose,” she said with a small smile, and began to read. 

 

Sometime later, when Addie had become fascinated with the man cub named Mowgli, she found herself staring at her mother while she read with passion. One line in particular seemed to catch Sarah, filling the air with a warmth of emotion that the girl could feel as she would the wind in her hair.  


“ _And it is I, Raksha The Demon, who answers_ ,” Sarah read as the mother wolf, speaking to Shere Khan, a dangerous tiger in search of Mowgli. “ _The man cub is mine – mine to me!_ ” She stopped there, holding the page with her thumb and turning to Addie. “I like this wolf,” she said.  


“Me too,” Addie agreed, snuggling closer to her mother, and Sarah took the opportunity to kiss the top of the girl’s blonde head, but didn’t pull away.  


“You’re mine, you know,” she whispered against the Princess’s hair. “Mine to me. Always.”  


Not knowing the exact right words to say, Addie pressed her palm to Sarah’s cheek, letting the emotion flow freely between them. This feeling was warm as well, but it built from a slow burning ember deep in the chest to one that quickly ravaged the entire body without an ounce of pain. Sarah watched as small goosebumps rose on her arms and tears formed at the corners of her eyes beyond her control. Addie may not have had the words, but she certainly did.  


“I love you, too,” she whispered, holding the girl’s hand long enough to gently kiss at her palm.


End file.
